


Memoirs of an Anti-Hero

by Scenendipity



Category: boku no hero, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anti Hero, Character Death, Childhood Friends, F/M, False Heroes, Hero Public Safety Commission - Freeform, Love Triangles, Military, Romantic Tension, Slow Burn, Someone is going to die, Unrequited Love, War, Widow, Yakuza, double agent, is gonna be a shit show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scenendipity/pseuds/Scenendipity
Summary: Shion comes back to Japan with nothing but a duffel bag, a spare wedding ring, and a job interview at UA High. She thinks she can live like a normal person but her dream is cut short when her life starts to hang on a thread.With Hawks keeping a close eye on her, a girl she doesn't know threatening to expose her secrets to the public, and a hero agency that wants her dead. Shion must choose whether to keep herself in the shadow or become her own greatest enemy to seek revenge for those who have died in vain.
Relationships: Aizawa shouta / Eraserhead/original character(platonic), Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Original Female Character(s), Takami Keigo | Hawks & Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is based on a small comic I been doing with my friend for a little while. This version has more concrete storytelling as well as going more in-depth with each character. Is all for fun so is not that good! Enjoy!

"I want you all to finish reading the Art of War by the end of the month. It is a light read, so I'm expecting a book report about the topic. Please be insightful and don't just copy and paste your favorite quotes," the teacher mentions, looking at Kaminari. Eyes wide and pointing at himself, not quite getting what the teacher meant. Shion sighs, the bell ringing as it was soon the end of the day.

"Long day?" Shion is stretching when Shota Aizawa walks in. He, who is usually napping somewhere, has been more active as the semester is about to end. His eyes are tired and hollow, and his light stubble appears thicker. He looks overworked, yet Shion can hardly tell as he tends to look unkempt.

"It appears so. I haven't been getting much sleep, not like I have in a while." The students are getting ready to leave, chatting about what they will do over the weekend. Aizawa gets closer, noticing her complexion getting pale and the shine in her black hair fading. A couple of white streaks of hair were neatly hidden. Aizawa motions to say something but keep quiet before saying;

"you have been patrolling most nights. I saw you last week." Shion blinks, surprised she was discovered. "You tuckered yourself in a corner while your phantoms dealt with the bad guys, right?" She chuckles.

"Too bad they can only do so much before I have to step in a fight. I like to keep myself in the shadows. " Her lips curled to a simple smile, yet her eyes were furrowed.

"and you have, I don't think no one noticed you..." Aizawa pauses, deep in thought, before he continues, "especially when you managed to possess the body of that thug and make him fight his buddies before turning himself in." As they banter, the students only watch in silence. Ms. Kazuhiro has been teaching battle ethics and counter-strategies for a little over three months. However, she has never participated in their exercises, making her quirk a mystery.

One of the students, Izuku Midoriya, wanted to raise his hand and ask only for the bell to ring at that moment. Turning away from Aizawa, Shion told the students about their weekend homework before they hastily left the classroom. Midoriya stayed back, standing still a couple of feet away, until Shion took noticed. "Is something wrong, Midoriya?"

"Ah! Well, I just wanted to ask about-" The boy stammers, both of his teachers staring expectantly at him, but nothing came out.

"I'm sure whatever you need to ask can wait for a little longer, Midoriya. There is something I need to ask Ms. Kazuhiro," Aizawa interjected. Shion sees him off with a smile as Izuku bow and ran off with a couple of other students. She leans against the podium and sighs.

"He wanted to ask about my quirk, huh?"

"Midoriya is very insightful and curious. While he's reckless in battle, he's pretty good at reading everyone, especially when it comes to quirks," Aizawa explains, his expression falling to look more troubled. Shion laughs, thinking of how such a quiet and average-looking kid makes Aizawa look so annoyed.

"How scary. He might know everyone's weaknesses. At least he's diligent in his work and takes this hero gig seriously." Aizawa's expression changes, staring diligently at Shion, her expression bored. "Well, I gotta run.." She turns away from him, grabbing her things before facing Aizawa again. "I'll head out early. I have an appointment. I can't miss it." Shion walks past Aizawa, but he grabs her wrist.

"Tell me... why did you come here? To UA?" His voice lowers, serious as his brows crease together and dark eyes stare solely at her. Shion knows him enough to believe he's suspicious of her and knowing Aizawa, he's not the one to let things fly by. As a teacher, and even as a hero. "If you hate being a teacher? A hero? Then why are you doing this?"

If she were even four years younger, she would have been intimidated by his stare alone, but Shion is not that girl that would let her emotions take over anymore.

"I was asked to, of course. Even if it wasn't to me directly, I'm just making my late husband's last wish. He always wanted to be a teacher. I'm doing this for him," Shion replies with a smile that hides everything that has happened to her in the last five years. If Aizawa can see through her, he says nothing. Letting her wrist go, his hand falls to his side, and she grins.

"Kazuhiro wanted to be a teacher?" Aizawa steps back, and Shion hums in acknowledgment. 

"He wanted to teach kids, so they know better than he did. To be more cautious, tactical in the battlefield..." Shion replies, speaking more from her experience than her husband.

"This isn't a war. My students aren't like you..." his voice echoes in the empty room, every word resonating. Each syllable hitting like a drum. Fiery red and honey eyes, similar to a solar eclipse, glare at his dark ones. It was as if he was looking at a completely different person.

"No, they are worse. The system made them such." Shion leaves, leaving Aizawa without a word to say in an empty room with no room to argue.

The heel of her boots hit the floor with a beat, the sound spreading as she walks the now empty halls. Each beat brings a memory, a struggle, a decision she has made in the past. Each beat starts to bring the worst side of her, awakening something she thought she had lost.

"I sure miss them."

Shion sighs, only to be interrupted as she hits something—someone. The voice squeaks before muttering a gentle, "I'm sorry." Like blooming Sakura, pink hair is moved from her face revealing a pair of teary violet eyes with a blue shine. The girl stares at her red and honey ones before her eyes widen, clenching her jaw and brows furrow.Shion raises her guard as the strange girl looks at her with resentment. She's never seen her and reasons she shouldn't be alarmed, but something about the pink-haired girl ticks her off.

"You seem pretty pissed for someone who I just met. Say, do you know me by any chance?" The girl flinched, flustered by Shion's sharp words, but she doesn't stand back down.

"I-I can't say I have. Your face is new to me." She's lying. Shion can tell enough by her stance and her voice, but she doesn't mention it. "You just look similar to someone else, that's all." Her eyes furrow. The girl just contradicted herself. Shion bites her tongue, not wanting to cause a scene with someone she just met. All in all, the girl might be from the commission, which can be troubling.

Fighting shouldn't be a good way to introduce yourself. Unless.

As Shion looks at her closely, she doesn't seem to be much taller, the 5'3" at most, small, having to look down at her which only pisses her off more. Her pink costume appears her as a hero. Shion is still trying to learn about the new heroes showing up, but they are too many to keep track of. One thing that stood out was her chest. Far bigger compare to Shion, which made her ask;

"Does your back hurt?" She asks, momentarily curious and worried. However, the girl takes it as an insult and snaps.

"Don't try to change the subject you homewre—," The girl is shut down, and Shion places her hand on her mouth, watching blue flames arise from the yard.

"A fire?" She uttered as the girl slaps her hand away.

"The alarms didn't go off? Is it a drill?" Her face turns serious. While the girl is puzzled, Shion doesn't hesitate to run for the stairs. The girl immediately following.On their way to the first floor, Shion and the new girl run up to Aizawa, who is also running out of the building.

"Aizawa! Glad we found you? Do you know what's going on? Where are the other teachers?"

"The teachers are not here. Is just us, and as for what's happening, we are being attacked." They make it to the entrance, where the fire is more concentrated. A group of thugs and a weird humanoid-looking thing surround them.

"Attacked? By who?!" The pink-haired speaks. In the middle of the group, a scarred, dark-haired man looks at the three, smiling wickedly.

"The league of villains... Dabi." As Aizawa speaks, the monster charges at them. The man, Dabi following behind as he shoots his flames at the three.

The trio spreads out, avoiding the attack, and now Dabi stands in the center.

"Thought I should drop by, Shouta Aizawa. It's been some time since I caused a commotion."


	2. What are you to him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi's appearance creates a domino effect that no one saw coming.

To say the fight was short, it was. Like the villain, Dabi, he just dropped by to say hello and dipped before he could be invited to dinner. Yet, it was enough to leave an impression on the three. Shion passed out from fatigue after using up all of her phantoms to fight the humanoid monster know as a Nomu. Her hair turned completely white, slowly regaining its color from the roots. The girl, who they came to known as flute hero Harmony, Haromi Nawa, got half her clothes burned when she tried to fight Dabi as Aizawa held back the thugs. Since then, she's been in a trance. Dabi had attacked it only because she acted fist, but he had no intention to kill her, unlike the other two. Aizawa came out with the least amount of bruises yet fatigued from the fighting and coughing from the smoke the fire caused.

Now, the three were slump on a couch in Principal Nezu's office, a police officer to his side taking notes. Shion was leaning on Aizawa, sleeping silently. "That was quite a scare, especially to cause it in front of the school. The villains are either getting bolder or desperate," Nezu mentions as he stirs his tea. "Can you tell me what you saw? You can go first, Miss Nawa. You were closer to Dabi, is that correct?"

The girl flinches and stammers as she tries to find her words. She didn't know what to say. The villain no- Dabi, seemed to know more about her than she did. "I don't know where to start. I just rushed in because they needed my help. I really don't know what I was thinking," a forced chuckle escapes her as she looks into the recent event. He was toying with her, every swing of her staff, he would dodge it, and every time she tried to play her flute, he would stop it. With so many chances to attack, he took none; rather, Dabi just lingered until she got tired on her own.

_"Come find me when you are ready,_ _petal,"_ Haromi jumps in place, face flushed when she imagined that scene. Dabi rendering to her knees, her staff melted by the flames and his face close to him. 

"I'm sorry! I can hardly remember. Maybe it is from shock!" She smiles again, rubbing the back of her head as she awkwardly looks away. It would be too embarrassing to say she got flustered by a villain. Nothing like the Hero Commission taught her to be. Nezu only smiles back and hums.

"It so it seems. I understand, especially facing such an infamous villain like Dabi. He's been causing anxiety in our students. While they are strong, it is difficult to overcome shock and trauma, especially with our student-"

"Katsuki Bakugou," Shion muttered as she came to her sense. Her body aches, and part of her hair was still white. "I heard the report, but I believe he's doing a lot better than you anticipated. Though it can be from his brash personality and inferiority complex- ugh.." Aizawa holds her back as she tries to stand up, Shion pushing him away when he offered her help. "Anyways, I don't have anything to report. I fought that weird alien-looking thing that Freedy Kreuger and I lost. Now, if you excuse me, I have things to do." Shion moves again only to collapse. A force from inside her made her unable to move, and a crushing pressure didn't allow her to breathe. Her own quirk was working against her as the phantoms were using her weakness to take over. 

"Saisei!" Aizawa blurted out as he runs to help her, Shion once again pushing him away. 

"I told you not to call me that." She says through gritted teeth. Shion stands up again, still wobbly, but Aizawa follows behind her. Haromi bows to Nezu and turns to retire, only to be stopped by the principal.

  
  
"Miss Nawa?"

"Yes?"

"Is good to have you back. Please come again when you are free," Nezu replies with a smile, Haromi reflecting his own.

"I will! Thank you. It's been a long time since I've stepped on this school." Haromi finally retires, smiling cheerfully as she follows Aizawa and Shion.

Haromi walks silently, watching Shion's back. Without her jacket, she can see her arms are covered with scars, a tattoo on the back of her arm, and another extending from her thigh. Looking closely, she doesn't appear to be a hero, no less a teacher. Yet, the only thing that infuriates her is the way she looked at her. Walking down the streets of Tokyo, Hawks is coming down from the sky to occupy her time. At that time, she regretted, not walking closer to the two. Not going up to Hawks, she wraps her arms around him to make a statement. She didn't. Instead, she watches Hawks from afar, a fond smile on his face, all while that girl kept pushing him away. Flirting in a way she has never experienced with him. It wasn't fair.

"Umm, Miss Saisei-"

"Is Kazuhiro... when are people going to forget my maiden name," Shion huffed. Force by Aizawa, she got a hand over his shoulder, leaning her weight against him. She cocks her head to the side, taking a better look at Haromi. 

"Right, Miss Kazuhiro. Do you perhaps know-"

"Well, look who I just flew into." Talking about the devil. Hawks flew down at the right moment. The grin on his face quickly fading as he saw Shion's state. "Shion? What the hell happened to you? You look like you have been through hell and back. You too, Haromi? Your clothes." Hawks take his coat off, draping it over Haromi to cover her chest even more. While she's flattered, the gesture is short-lived when his attention is back to Shion.

"Some ugly looking asshole happened. Do you happen to know Dabi?" Hawks freezes, his smile unchanging. He carefully conceals his surprise and replies with a sigh.

"Can't say I have. Every hero knows about him. He's been terrorizing the city along with Shigaraki and the League of Villains."

"Shiga-who now? How come I'm just finding of this now? I have been in Japan for a little over three months, and I have to face some blue emo weirdo to know there is a league? of Villains?!" Shion tries to argue, but the pressure increases. Aizawa keeps her on her feet as Hawks holds back from reaching to her. Haromi saw it, for a split second, a look of hurt in her hero's eyes. "Anyways, why are you here?"

Hawks blinked as he had forgotten about it. "Ah! I came to pick up rose bird here, Baby." He smiled as his arm pulled Haromi closer, smiling shyly and hiding her face with his coat. Shion said nothing as her brows raised.

"Your girlfriend? Okay. Well, I'm leaving. Have fun, featherhead." She replied blatantly. Hawks measly attempt to get any reaction from Shion failed. Shion starts walking again, passing by Hawks how can barely react. He sees her off as Aizawa holds her. A numb heart growing heavy, and Haromi watching his facade fall in front of her. Indifferent eyes squinting as he glares at the two, brows furrowed and teeth biting on his lip.

" _This isn't the Hawks I know. To get affected by a girl so much that hurts him. How is she to you, Keigo Takami. What has she done to you?"_


End file.
